


A little "thank you"

by Lila_of_the_Moon



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Coffee, Drama cd vol.4, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Shiki mama, Sorry Not Sorry, You should check the drama cd to fully get this, drunk talk, i'm so bad with tags, send help, why this turned so long welp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-21 13:49:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17044895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lila_of_the_Moon/pseuds/Lila_of_the_Moon
Summary: Tsubasa is just coming home to the dorm from a tiring work, but there is something he needs to do before he can really relax. And it has to do with something (or someone) purple.





	A little "thank you"

**Author's Note:**

> I just recently listened to Solids’ drama cd vol.4 and it really made me moved. I wanted to add a bit more to the good ending so here we are. I even made myself a good cup of aromatic coffee to get in the mood to write this, even tho I don’t often drink it much ~  
> I'm not saying where but you can find the drama cd online, I suggest to check it out to get the real feeling behind this little piece of mine ~
> 
> I also planned for it to be just a little short scene, but they totally got the better of me and ended up being way longer… Forgive me!!!

“I’m ~ coming ~ in ~” Tsubasa announced almost stumbling through the common room door.  
He noticed the light coming from under the door so he thought someone would still be there, but no one answered him.  
He didn’t pay attention to the time, but it was pretty late. The recordings for his latest tv commercial finished a success, and he even managed to make somehow of a friend out of Kuriki Yohei, the author chosen to be part of the commercial with him.

They finished everything in time, and the company in charge of it arranged a night out for all the members to celebrate. They choose a pretty high-class place: the food was absolutely awesome but the alcohol even more. Tsubasa ranked himself in above the average when came to handle alcohol, right after Shiki (whom is on a whole other level), but he still had an awful lot that night; after all, it was a night for celebrate, and how to refuse good drinks.

He tossed his bag on a side just behind the door and mumbled something to himself while taking a pretty little purple bag out of it.  
Humming in confusion at the silence surrounding the place, he slowly made his way inside.  
“Eehh ~ Rikka usually makes sure all the lights are off … why ~ “ he carefully tucked the little bag in his jacket’s left pocket and served himself a fresh glass of water.  
“Waaa ~ tomorrow morning is gonna be hard ~ “ he whispered to himself, holding to the kitchen isle in a useless attempt of making his head spin a little less.

It was while putting his mind in looking at a single spot that he noticed the kitchen lights weren’t on alone: a single lonely little lamp was spreading a cold light in the living space. The light reflected faintly on the fake-skin of the couch and … hair? Dark messy hair peered from the same couch. “Ah ~”.  
So there was someone in there after all. “Shiki~?” There was no response from the other so Tsubasa slowly but surely (well for as much as it was possible in his condition) walked his way to the couch. With a faint whine to himself, he stopped just behind it.  
Leaning slowly forward he was able to notice at least Shiki ’s eyes were closed; his head slightly falling to his right, leaning on one hand.  
His body not so gracefully relaxed to the side, his legs intertwined, his lips slightly apart, his breath steady and warm.

Tsubasa stared at his peaceful face for a moment or two, before whispering “Mmhh ~ Darling ~?” close but not too close to the other’s ears. All he got in response was a soft groan though.  
When his eyes moved a little, the blond noticed an empty mug on the little table, dark signs of coffee still marking the insides of it; Tsubasa let his head fall in between his arms, still leaned on the back of the couch.

The thought that Shiiki being there sleeping could only mean he was working until late, started crossing his mind; it made him feel a little guilty for having stayed out so much to celebrate and having fun. Well, stars know if he didn’t wish all SolidS were out there partying when he was still at it, but then again it was still part of work, right? Smiling and being friendly also was part of his work, of being an idol; not that for him was something hard or fake, not even close, it was just all so natural for him. Sometimes he was just grateful for having that kind of personality himself.

Wrapped in all that kind of thoughts, his head was starting to get heavy and confused, but one thing he was sure of. He also made up his mind earlier that day about it; about how Shiki was the one that helped him the most with that commercial job in particular, how thanks to him they all were able to reach a good end and even create a solid base for new relationships work and not based.

How it was Shiki that always got their backs no matter what happened, how that was just one of the countless times he helped him out when that same personality of his somehow blocked the road.  
And Tsubasa had to make up his mind, that somehow, at least for this time, he needed to show his gratitude to his leader, and friend; of course he already told him and all, how he felt and how grateful he was, but he figured he could have still had a chance to do something more, something little could have worked.

Reaching to make sure the little bag was still in his pocket, he lingered for a moment in it, playing with it between his fingers; he soon chuckled in between himself to a nice idea he just had to wake the other up.  
Slowly and careful not to stumble on anything nor make any weird noise, he got around the couch and carefully sat beside the other man. He couldn’t help but giggle again at the thought of what he was just about to do, being maybe still the alcohol making everything seem funnier, but here he was.  
He tried to control himself at the best of his capabilities and took a deep breath.

He slowly leaned again towards his ear and whispered in the most appealing way he could think of at that moment, but this time it was something more like “Talk-Got-What-Nick-Auto-Show-Good”.  
He stood still for a second waiting for Shiki’s reaction, and just as he anticipated, it worked perfectly. Shiki’s strict eyes started moving and before he realized it, the deepest shade of purple was staring at him with a pretty annoyed face framing them.

“Good morning ~ Darling ~” Tsubasa spirit was unbreakable though as Shiki was just being reminded of right now. All the older guy had as an answer to that was a heavy sigh followed by a long session of rubbing his eyes awake. Tsubasa, in fact, didn’t move an inch, frozen to stare at the others movements, but it was like they were starting to get too fast for his head to follow.  
That’s when they stopped and cold-hearted words reached his ears “You stink too much”.

He couldn’t deny it so he took that chance to close his own eyes this time, and let his body fall and be hugged by the entirety of that comfortable couch, and damn, it really was more comfortable than he remembered, so much that he suddenly felt sleepy.  
“Tsubasa?” it was Shiki, checking in whether the one was still awake, or more like conscious.  
He usually would never be the one to complain about alcohol smell, but that was way more than someone who just woke up could take. Just how much had he been drinking that night? He, of course, remembered that it was Tsubasa last day to work on that commercial, so a little party was just easily expected, but …

“Tsubasa?” he repeated himself, a little louder this time, which seemed to be enough to shake the younger's clouded mind and make him open his eyes again. Geez, how sly of him to try and fall asleep just after he got him to wake up in the first place.  
Tsubasa’s eyes danced in between the far street-light outside the window and Shiki, now sit up right beside him, before settling on the empty mug again.  
Nope, no good, he was there for a reason and he was not allowed to sleep or anything before he got his mission completed.

“Uhm… listen, Shiki ~ “ he somehow managed to say, slurring his words more than he wanted. He quickly rubbed his eyes realizing just how much his head was spinning now that he got to close them for a little while. He was just sure that those last glasses he got before saying goodbye were finally kicking in for good. Really, why now, when he was so close at once.

“You can’t fall asleep like that, or you’re gonna feel sick when you wake up.”  
The same voice of before was now sounding farther. Was it.. from behind? Tsubasa realized that Shiki was not there anymore, and neither was his mug. He instinctively got up and turned to look for Shiki towards the kitchen isle.  
“Ah, Don’t-”

Too fast. He moved too fast.  
Those were Shiki’s words trying to warn him but Tsubasa already fell on the couch again, face down on the fake leather. It was soft though.

While trying to get his body up in the least miserable way possible, he noticed just how bright were the lights around the kitchen, while the living area was pretty dark. Aside from that same little lamp from before that was now piercing right into his eyes. Too close.

“Tsubasa, stop moving” his voice started to feel closer again, and more annoyed too.  
“How will I explain if you get yourself injured” a nice smell started to float around the room as a dark figure approached the couch, coming from the bright side.  
“Or just scratch your pretty face”  
Shiki navigated around the couch and placed two full mugs on the little table, setting aside most of the papers scattered.  
Tsubasa chuckled in response, and Shiki hummed silently in response; he was a master at keeping his cool facade, but seeing Tsubasa wasted like that would always be one of the things bringing him to secretly smile.

He was not completely able to hide it when he commanded “Tsubasa, sit still”. Luckily the latter was indeed too busy with himself to notice that little crack. Shiki sat beside him, opposite to where he was before, reaching to take one of the cups as soon as the other got himself in a decent sitting-like position. He then offered him the one, filled with warm coffee.  
“Drink up”.  
As he made sure he wouldn’t make a mess out of their living area, he handed Tsubasa the mug. The guy groaned a little, he really wasn’t feeling like drinking up a drop of anything anymore.

“Trust me, it makes it better” Shiki simply added at the other’s rejecting face; but Tsubasa had trusted him too many times now not to know that Shiki really knew his numbers when it came down to such situations; so he took his first sip. And worked hard to swallow it.  
“Wwaaa ~ so bitter, Shiki ~ you're the worst ~” really worse than he expected, definitely.  
Shiki chuckled a little at that anticipated reaction. “Drink up, it’s my special formula for little brats like you, Honey ~ “

 

\---------

 

“You really should have seen him!”  
He was having a hard time stopping himself from laughing too much when telling various stories from that night, most of them involving the younger members of the stuff, not so used to drink out.

Some time passed, half an hour, probably more, they were still both sitting there, Tsubasa giving Shiki all the juicy details of the night, and telling him about the great drinks he had the chance to try.  
But now the silence was back, as well as at least half of his sanity; Shiki’s coffee was pretty powerful he had to admit.

“Thank you” he said, raising the empty mug before placing it back on the table. “I really feel a lot better”.  
Shiki hummed in response, his own mug empty since a little while now. “That’s what it is for. Well then … “ he picked up the mugs and moved to stand, but Tsubasa grabbed his arm and stopped him.

“Uhm… wait, Shiki. Just a moment.” Shiki noticed the sudden serious note in Tsubasa's voice and left the cups where they were. He glued his eyes on the blond guy, and waited, even though the other was now avoiding to cross sights.

“I… gotta thank you… for what you’ve done… for me…”  
Shiki instantly understood what the other was talking about, even though he wasn't expecting him to bring up the topic again; how he stepped in when Tsubasa was being cut out from the project. Well, it’s not like he did it for Tsubasa alone, more like for the whole unit, that is, and work relations too. But is also true how he didn’t expect Tsubasa to take it so badly, and couldn’t really stay and do nothing, as SolidS’ leader, that is.

“You already thanked me enough by making this project a success, Tsubasa” and secretly he wasn’t only talking about the commercial, but possibly SolidS itself.  
“We can’t yet say whether it will really be one though,” Tsubasa replied with a bitter chuckle. “No, wait… “ he said waving his hand in front of his face “I mean, I really wanted to thank you, because… you know…” he glued his eyes on the floor, trying to grasp the right words in his mind. Even though he repeated to himself at least a hundred times that day what he exactly wanted to say, right there now he wasn't so sure anymore.  
“I… was really lost back there, I had no idea what to do. I couldn’t stop thinking how frustrating it was that I couldn’t do anything by myself, like really really re~ally frustrating…” 

Shiki noticed how he clenched his fits, he could swear his nails were almost piercing in the skin. He didn’t stop him.  
“And then you… you just saved me… again… “ The last word was accompanied by a weird hopeless chuckle, but Tsubasa had now raised his eyes and stared at Shiki’s. “I’m really grateful… and happy! Like really really happy!!” he now was smiling, and any trace of sadness or regret that may have clouded his eyes just a few moments ago, there was simply no trace of it. He was shining again.

“So… that’s why …”, that’s when Shiki noticed that the other had got a really little purple bag out of his jacket’s pocket, and just a second after he randomly threw it at him, make it land on his lap.  
In the confusion, Tsubasa got up and rushed towards the door, positive on reaching his room this time and call it a day.  
He couldn't make up all the words he prepared, but he was pretty sure Shiki didn't need any more of those. Mission accomplished.  
“Goodnight ~ Darling ~” he meowed after getting his stuff and just before closing the door at his back.

Shiki didn’t have the time to answer, but it wasn’t really necessary. Instead, he hummed recognizing what the carefully-wrapped little package contained; he could tell from the smell before actually seeing it, his own most favorite, aromatic, expensive, hard-to-get coffee beans.  
He let out a simple sigh, noticing the faint cold light that was starting to warm up the room from the sky outside.  
“Goodnight, honey.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m conscious of the fact that I might have made Tsubasa a little different from his original character, but I believe he is able to act like this and even be somehow embarrassed by himself sometimes; at least that’s what I personally got from the drama cd, so --  
> Please check it out by all means if you can, it really is a beautiful page in SolidS story!
> 
> Also Shiki being the real mama of the group in occasions, sorry not sorry but it's precious ~


End file.
